Introduction
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Frankie's player cousin arrives at John Hughes High School and immediately hits on Tinka. As her boyfriend, Ty believes a proper introduction and a "friendly" chat is in order for the new addition to the school. Number 1 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


Introduction

Summary: Frankie's player cousin arrives at John Hughes High School and immediately hits on Tinka. As her boyfriend, Ty believes a proper introduction and a "friendly" chat is in order for the new addition to the school. Number 1 of the 100 Theme Challenge.

Couple: Ty/Tinka

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story, and Frankie's cousin, Daniel "Danny" Hyland.

It was a typical day at John Hughes High School for Tinka Hessenheffer; she calmly walked down the hallways while students rushed past her, desperate to get to class on time. Fortunately for the blonde dancer, she started off every school day with a free period, which she normally spent in the fashion classroom, and that day was no exception.

Upon entering the science wing of the school, Tinka entered her locker combination and her locker door swung open. She rummaged inside for the materials she would need for free period during which she planned on finishing a sparkly, cocktail dress for the upcoming spring formal.

"Excuse me," a male voice said. "Can I have a little help?"

Tinka looked up from her locker and noticed a guy, no older than her, standing nearby, looking at her. She did not recognize him and judging by the copy of the school map in his hands, Tinka concluded that he was likely a new student.

"Sure," she said, gesturing for him to approach her.

The guy immediately approached her with a smile. "Thanks. I'm a bit lost. I'm trying to find my classes."

"Are you new to the school?" Tinka asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," the guy said, holding out his hand. "I'm Daniel Hyland or Danny as the guys call me."

Tinka could not help but notice how charming and polite this Danny Hyland was. Both of these qualities, as well as his short, light brown hair and cerulean blue eyes, certainly attracted Tinka to him, and she would have attempted to get to know him on a more personal level had she been single.

"And you are?" Danny asked, waiting for her to stick out her hand.

"Oh, Tinka Hessenheffer," Tinka said, snapping out of her thoughts. She shook his hand and added, "A pleasure."

Danny grinned and said, "If you play your cards right, it will be."

Upon noticing Danny's conceited nature that was previously concealed by his charms, Tinka rolled her eyes. She did not think John Hughes High School needed any more players. It was bad enough that her own boyfriend used to be one, but at least he was now a gentleman whenever it came to her.

"So, how about I walk you to homeroom? " Danny asked, smiling devilishly. "That way, you can show me part of the school, so I won't be as lost as I am now."

"Actually, I have free period right now," Tinka said, silently wishing she could evaporate like mist and disappear, "so I'm going to head to the fashion classroom."

"I have first period off, too," Danny pointed out, showing her a copy of his timetable. "Why don't I join you? The free period would give us plenty of time to get to know each other."

"I'm sure it would," Tinka said through gritted teeth, "but even I need alone time."

"You sure about that, babe?" Danny asked with a wink. "I mean, an offer like this doesn't come around too often."

"Believe me, I'm sure," Tinka said, purposely sticking her nose up at him. "Besides, my fashion teacher doesn't really allow dogs in her classroom."

Danny, intrigued by the blonde's feisty attitude, ignored the insult and asked, "Maybe after school fits your schedule better? Want to catch a movie tonight?"

"When pigs fly," Tinka answered. She took one last look at him and added, "And seeing as you haven't sprouted wings yet, the answer is no."

Danny's smirk was wiped off his face when he flinched; Tinka had slammed her locker door shut and walked away with her head held high. She had no intentions of leading Danny on and she definitely had no intentions of telling Ty what happened as he tended to be a bit overprotective whenever it came to her.

However, several students passing by had heard the conversation between Danny and Tinka and, at John Hughes High School, word spreads like wildfire.

* * *

"He must be out of his mind!" Ty cried, furiously.

Deuce and Logan, who were sitting on either side of Ty, pulled him back into his seat, while Günther bit his lip in an attempt to prevent several curse words from flying out of his mouth. The four of them looked across the cafeteria table at Dina, who had just told them about Tinka's first encounter with Danny, having heard the story from one of her customers.

"That son of a billy goat!" Günther cursed, unable to resist the urge any longer. He looked to CeCe, who was sitting between him and Rocky, and added, "Pardon my language, my little cookie."

"I can't believe that jackass!" Ty snapped, slamming his hand down on the table. "I should have his head on the flagpole outside for just even looking at Tinka!"

"Someone should put that piece of dog crap in his place," Deuce said with a frown.

Sitting next to Deuce, Dina looked ahead and said, "I think now might be a good time to do that."

CeCe, Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Günther, and Logan turned their attention to the doors leading into the cafeteria, and they frowned when they saw Danny making another attempt to charm Tinka, who was mentally kicking herself for walking into the cafeteria at the wrong time.

"You're right, Dina," Ty said, standing up again. "I think it's time to introduce myself to the new kid."

"Ty, I know he's a jerk, but don't do anything irrational," Rocky warned him.

"I can't promise that," Ty told her, gently. "No one messes around with my girl and gets away with it."

Before Rocky could answer, Ty had already walked off towards the doors with a look of pure determination on his face.

Meanwhile, Tinka was enduring the torture of making forced conversation with Danny, who looked as though he had nowhere else to be but with her. She gripped the sketchpad in her hands, silently wishing that she could clobber him with it without having to face any consequences.

Fortunately, the dancer relaxed a bit when she spotted Ty approach Danny from behind. She noticed the possessive look on his face and she figured that somehow, someway, he found out about her encounter with Danny.

With a fake smile on his face, Ty slapped his arm around Danny and said, "So, you're the new guy, huh?"

"Uh, do I know you?" Danny asked, turning around and raising an eyebrow at Ty.

"Ty Blue, king of the bulldogs," Ty answered, gripping Danny's shirt a bit too tightly. "I rule the school; I know everything about everything here at John Hughes High."

Danny grinned at the thought of becoming part of the school's popular clique and said, "Cool, I'm Danny Hyland. I just transferred here."

"So, I've heard," Ty muttered, darkly. "Come, let's talk." Ty tugged on Danny's shirt. He looked to Tinka and added, "Excuse us."

Tinka did not need to be told twice; she turned around and walked over to where CeCe, Rocky, Dina, Günther, Logan, and Deuce were sitting, eager to get away from Danny as soon as possible.

Before Danny could blink, Ty had already pushed him to make him start walking. "So, um…"

"Danny," Danny filled in for him, smirking.

"Right," Ty said, leading him a short distance away. "So, word in the science wing is that you have taken quite an interest in John Hughes High School's female population."

"Well, any guy with a set of working eyes would," Danny answered. "A lot of the girls here are gorgeous."

"Exactly, which leads me to what I wanted to talk to you about," Ty said, the fake smile on his face slowly fading. "You know that blonde girl you were talking to?"

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, the girl with the short, sparkly skirt, uh…"

"Tinka," Ty muttered through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, her," Danny said, affirmatively. "Man, she's a nice piece of…"

"Danny, let's not beat around the bush here," Ty interrupted. "I know you're into her judging by the way you put the moves on her this morning."

"Oh, you saw that, huh?" Danny asked, missing the murderous look on Ty's face. "Yeah, I know she finds me a bit annoying right now, but that's the whole point because by annoying her, I'm …"

"Getting her attention, and once you get her attention, it would be easier to get her to fall for you and go out with you," Ty finished for him with ease. "Am I right?"

Danny looked completely speechless. "How did you…?"

Ty chuckled and said, "Listen, man, I was just like you. That is, until I met Tinka."

"So, you two are good friends?" Danny asked, thinking he could get to Tinka through Ty.

"Well, we both dance on _Shake It Up: Chicago_, go out on dates, and occasionally make out in the privacy of my dressing room or apartment bedroom," Ty explained, smugly. "So, I would have to say Tinka and I are more than just good friends."

By now, Danny's smirk was wiped clean from his face. "Listen, man, I didn't…"

"No, you listen to me, you perverted, heartless, good-for-nothing jackass," Ty snarled, menacingly. "My girlfriend, Tinka Hessenheffer, is off the market. If you go as far as to try and hurt her or steal her away from me, you're going to have to change your name from Daniel to Danielle when my boys and I get through with you."

Danny's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. When he averted his eyes, his gaze fell on the table with Ty's friends crowded around it. He gulped when he saw Günther's death glare. His heart rate accelerated upon seeing Logan cracking his knuckles. Worst of all, he instantly paled when he noticed Deuce fingering a small, silver object in the pocket of his leather jacket.

"Are we clear?" Ty questioned, pulling on Danny's shirt to get his attention again.

All Danny could do was silently nod his head.

"Good," Ty said, calmly. He released his grip on Danny and casually shoved him towards the cafeteria doors. "Well, that's it for the introduction. Hope you enjoy the rest of your high school years here at John Hughes High."

Twenty-one down, seventy-nine to go! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D  
**  
For fanfiction updates and more, follow me on Twitter: TeenQueen661**

~TeenQueen661


End file.
